


When Fire Met Ice

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [16]
Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Catastrophe have been partners for a while and finally the attraction and sexual tension reaches it peak and they get down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fire Met Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the next installment of Sunday Smut Spotlight. And the theme is to write a smutty fic about Tom or his characters with any other character from any other fictional universe. So I chose Loki and Catastrophe (Bad Blood.) Also please no hate.

  


Catastrophe and Loki were breathing heavily as they finished taking on fifty men just between the two of them. She used her guns and his throwing knives while he made duplicates of himself and used his ice powers to freeze them while Catastrophe killed them. They had been working together for months and their witty banter was the only way they could express their feelings they had for each other. He was a Jotun, a race of people he was raised to hate and for years he tried to do everything to be a King. He tried to enslave the human race for Thanos and he failed because his brother and his Midgardian friends.

“So are you happy you didn’t get smashed this time around?” she asks him sassily.

“My back still remembers that. If I ever see that green, dull creature again I will have my vengeance.”

“Oh you baby. I got you beat, I was kicked out of the window of an office building and landed on my car.”

“Have you ever fallen into an abyss, tortured by a race of aliens, stabbed by a monster and escaped Hel?” he asks while arching his eyebrow at his female companion.

“Are you being completely honest?” She asks dropping her tough girl exterior for half a second, hoping and praying that this one of his tricks again. He had lied to her in the past, there were moments when she thought about spending the night with him but each time he would do something that would piss her off but she kept coming back to him because they were partners.

“Yes I am.”

She looks at him and decides she didn’t want to play this game anymore. She walks over to him and before she could kiss him, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. It wasn’t like their other kisses, those were chaste. This was a passionate kiss and she wanted more of these kisses from him. She felt a whooshing and when their passionate kiss finally ended she opens her eyes and sees that they are now on a comfortable king sized bed in a gold room.

“Where are we?” she asks looking at her lover.

“My Chambers in Asgard.” He told her snapping his fingers and he was now only wearing breeches. “Might I say you look ravishing Lady Catastrophe.”

She looks down and she was wearing a green night gown that left to the imagination around her breasts. She smirks at him as she lies down on the soft mattress and the softest pillows she has ever set her head on.

“Tell me have you ever imagined what it would be liked to be fucked by a God?” he asks her huskily.

She playfully bites her lip before she said something that took them both off guard. “I want to see the real you first.”

“The real me?” he asks her confused.

“Yes. I want to see what you look like when you aren’t like this.”

“Are you sure because we can’t pretend it didn’t happen afterwards.”

“Do it Loki, please.”

“Ok Cat but this is your last chance to stop me.”

She smiles he only called her Cat when they were alone. She nods and he took a calming breath and closed his eyes feeling the glamour drop and he heard her gasp and when he opened his eyes she didn’t cower away from his crimson red eyes or his blue skin. She goes to touch him but he stops her.

“I don’t want to burn you.”

“It will be ok. I want this.”

She touches his arm and even though she felt some tingles on her fingertips she ignored it.

“Kiss me.” She told him.

He smiles and goes on top of her beautiful body, kissing her lips and she moans as she puts her fingers through his long, ebony hair as he deepened their kiss. His blue hands bunch around her hips and he could feel the wetness seeping between her legs. He ends their kiss and the smile she gives him makes him feel loved and he was happy that she wasn’t judging him. He kisses her lips one more time and rises up to look at her.

“Do you want me to magic your bodice off or should I do it the old fashioned way?”

“Surprise me.”

He snaps his fingers and the both of them were nude as the day they were born. She looks at his impressive penis, it was blue at the moment but she knew she was going to see it in her pale skin tone eventually. His lips descend to her breasts and the moans she makes as she felt his ice cold lips circle her nipples would’ve been embarrassing if anyone from their work saw them at this very moment. He removes his lips from her breasts after giving them equal attention. He kisses down her stomach and mutters something and she saw a glow above her abdomen.

“What did you do?”

“I did a spell to prevent pregnancy.”

“Thank you. I’m not ready for that.”

“Agreed. I already have two very unique children I don’t need another.” He told her as he started to kiss at her inner thighs and then his blue, cold lips started caressing her outer lips.

One of her hands were in her blonde, wavy hair and the other hand was massaging Loki’s scalp as he started to eat her out. Her legs were over his head, on his back while he started to eat her out. She had never felt this good being ate out before.

“Oh Loki…” she said as she arched her back against the soft mattress.

She could hear him chuckling and she leaned herself up on her elbows and she could see his red eyes looking at her blue ones. He adds a cold, blue finger to open her up even more. She could feel herself almost getting there. The feeling of being fucked by his tongue and finger was almost too much to bear and she took a deep breath and moans out in pleasure as she came.

He pulled her legs off his back delicately and crawled back up her body. He closes his eyes and he puts the glamour back on. When he opens his eyes again she looked at him just the same way she has always looked at him when they were alone.

“So you don’t think I’m a monster?”

She shakes her head. “No I don’t. You’re Loki, my Loki. But if you tell people I’m being this sappy I’d have to kill you.”

He smirks. “That’s my girlfriend, being all feisty.”

“You love it when I’m feisty.”

“Oh yes.” He told her before kissing her deeply on the lips.

After kissing for minutes she rolls them over so she was on top. He chuckles at her as she rose herself up, took his erection in hand and sat on top of him. He grabs hold of her hips and met her thrust for thrust. He grits his teeth as she takes his hands off her hips and rests them on her breasts.

“Go faster baby. I want to feel your breasts bounce under my hands.”

She starts to bounce on top of him and he rose up to kiss her and then he was on top of her again. Her arms go around his sweaty neck as he pulls in and out of her fast. When they weren’t moving their hips together they would roll each other, fighting to be on top, just like they did on the battlefield. They were truly a fearsome pair and as lovers they could take on anything together. They both said each other’s names as a chorus as they switched from making love to just having crazy sex at the same time and they both came together.

“Loki,” she said breathlessly.

“I know Cat, I know love.” He said as he sighs, kissing her forehead sweetly.

After lying next to each other for a few minutes to regain their breaths they both look at each other.

“So what should we tell the Head Mistress?” she asks him.

“What she needs to know.” He told her.

“I think I’m going to love sleeping with you, Mr. God of Mischief.” she told him playfully.

“And I you Lady Catastrophe,” he said taking her hand and places a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Remember to add kudos, bookmarks or comments if you want.


End file.
